


Jason Hijacks Tim's Coming Out

by Milli_QueenofHats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Dinners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_QueenofHats/pseuds/Milli_QueenofHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.  Tim makes poor life decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason Hijacks Tim's Coming Out

Tim was sure the family suspected.  They were all paranoid detectives trained to observe every little detail.  So Tim avoiding and redirecting any teasing questions about a girlfriend or a love life along with his wandering eyes and inappropriate blushes were sure to be noticed.  The small blessing being that they were also an immensely private group when it came to personal matters.   Bruce never pried where he wasn’t wanted unless it was a Bat issue.  Dick would if he was bored and curious but had good enough sense when to leave important things alone.  In all likelihood their tack with the subject meant they were well aware, but Tim felt he owed it to them anyway to get it out in the open.  To reveal this important part of himself to the people he considered family.  So he decided, this Sunday night at the family dinner he would make his announcement.

Sunday arrived.

Usually they stuffed their faces alone while hunched over cases.  None of them had particularly good eating habits when left to their own devices.  It was Alfred who demanded they have a least one meal a week like a normal household.  It was one of the few traditions they held.  Even when Dick and Tim didn’t live in the Manor, if they were close enough to swing by they would.  Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Tim and Damian made up the normal party.  Cass came around half the time.  Sometimes Babs or Steph would stop in.   Tonight none of the girls came, but instead a rare visit from Jason who decided to bypass the security system rather than knock on the door like a normal person.  No one here was normal. 

“It smells delicious Alfred.”  Jason’s already dipping his fingers into the pot on the stove as the butler slaps his hands away.

“Master Jason please refrain from eating the food until it is served.  If you must find a way to keep your hands busy may I recommend helping me finish preparing the meal?”  Jason gives a rare smile before fetching an apron and getting to work in the kitchen.  Truth is the apron is pretty redundant since his clothes are already stained with dirt and less savory things, but Jason just likes wearing it.

In the next room Dick has tackled Damian to the ground and is tickling him.  Tim gets a small sense of smug glee watching Damian fail to keep his face straight and chastise the oldest son at the assault.  “Grayson, this is not… an acceptable…. form of martial arts to… haha”   Bruce himself is sitting in a chair in the corner peaking over the top of his newspaper with a small smile on his face.   It’s an infrequent happiness that has settled over the household. 

Tim for the most part was just pacing around awkwardly.  He didn’t know why he was so nervous.  He was sure they would accept him.  But that did nothing to quell the churning in his stomach.  Maybe he could wait.  Tell them next week.  No.  He was over thinking this.

He wished Steph was here.  She’d know how to calm him down.  Steph already knew, was the first one to know.  Hell she was a part of the process.

“Dinner’s ready bat brats!”  Jason shouts as he carries the main platter into the dining room.  Alfred’s trailing behind him.  And Tim can put his internal crisis on hold for food.

The family talks about their weeks.  Bat business is off the table.  Dick grins as he talks about seeing Kori recently.  Jason seems happy to hear she’s doing well but unhappy Dick got to see her and he didn’t.  Tim bitches about the board at Wayne Enterprises.  Bruce just laughs, glad that’s he not doing that job anymore, the bastard. 

“Just quit if it’s sucking the soul out of you.  Not like you have to worry about money rich boy.”  Jason gives his unsolicited advice.

“That’s not why I’m doing it.”

“Yeah you’re doing it to be Bruce’s biggest suck up.”

“Jason.”  Bruce warns but doesn’t tell him to stop, doing so would only encourage him.

Tim and Jason argue all dinner long.  Apparently Jason takes great pleasure in getting under his skin.  As if Damian wasn’t enough to deal with.  Although the little brat’s been quiet the entire meal.  He has his earbuds in and is pointedly ignoring everyone’s conversations.  Alfred’s stopped lecturing him on it being rude after previous experiences revealed that having Damian engaged only escalated the problems.

 

With four hungry Robins the plates clear fast.

As dinner came to a close, Tim spoke up.  “Everyone, there’s something I’d like to tell you.”

“We’re listening.”  Bruce states and everyone quiets.

He paused.  This was it.  Just, just spit it out.

“I’m gay.”  There.  “And I just thought you should know.”

All eyes are on Bruce for the next move.    He clears his throat before responding, “Tim I’m glad you felt you could share this with us.   We accept you for everything that you are and you will always be a part of this family.”  Bruce on occasions knows exactly how to be supportive.

As soon as Bruce finishes Dick is busting at the seams with questions.  “Congratulations.  When did you know?  Do you want me to keep quiet about it or tell anyone who asks?  Are you dating anyone?  It’s Conner, isn’t it?  I’ve seen the way you two act around each other.”  Tim doesn’t get a chance to answer at the rate the questions are coming.  He not even sure he wants to.

Surprisingly it’s Damian who interrupts Dick’s onslaught.  “Well Drake, I want you to know that I think no differently of you now.”   And that was actually rather sweet for the demon child.  “I still find you to be a pathetic excuse of a Robin and unworthy of carrying the Wayne legacy.”  Ah, there is it.

Apparently tired of the attention Tim is getting Jason pipes in, “Who cares?  It’s the 21st century, who hasn’t done something gay?”

Jason’s been trying at Tim’s nerves all night so he shoots back “and what have you done that’s gay Jason?”

“Sometimes me and Roy get each other off.”  And then the table goes quiet.  Because while Tim’s coming out might have been expected,  Jason’s crude admission certainly was not.  He’s clearly enjoying the shock on their faces as he continues.  “Sometimes we text each other nudes to jerk off to.  Once we started a threesome with Kori and finished without her.  I sucked his dick.  Whatever it’s no big deal.”  God.  Fuck Jason.  He always has to do shit like this.

Clearly this is too much info because Bruce is quietly excusing himself from the room.  Dick is beat red, and that’s really saying something from Mr. Shameless.  Damian just ignores him.

“Master Todd.  This is not an appropriate dinner conversation.”  Alfred scolds.

“That’s what you count as ‘a little’ gay?”  Tim’s back on his case.  “What do you count as actually gay then?”

“Let me show you.”  Jason’s leering and grinning.  Tim fucking hates him.

“I fucking hate you.”

Dick jumps out of his seat with his dish and runs to the kitchen.  After all, Jason’s special talent is in making people uncomfortable. 

They glare at each other for a while before Tim gets up to clear the table.  This is not the way he wanted this to go.  It was going fine until Jason had to one up him.  Stupid competitive brothers. 

Everyone’s gone to the family room to put on a movie while Tim lingers behind in the kitchen washing dishes and silently fuming.  Just this one time he had something important to say and Jason had to find a way to steal the spotlight.  Not that he wanted a spotlight on him.  But it mattered.  For a moment he wonders if this is how Jason felt when he found out Tim took his place as Robin.  He shakes his head because it’s a dumb comparison.  As the anger starts to fade, he can focus on something else he learned.  Jason was queer.  Or ‘a little gay’ as Jason calls it.  Tim never really thought about Jason’s sexuality or his relationships.   It mostly seemed like Jason was a loner.  But now, now that he knows, he wonders how he didn’t before.  Jason’s always been a mystery to him.  There’s that blunt surface he shows everyone, but Tim knows there are other sides.  And it seems like Jay and Tim have even more in common than they originally thought.

He hears heavy footsteps enter the kitchen.   He turns to scowl at the man.  “I can’t believe you hijacked my coming out.”

Jason shrugs utterly remorseless. 

Then he crowds next to Tim grabbing some plates to scrub.  They work quietly in sync.  Tim’s still pissed and it doesn’t help having Jason in his space.  He keeps stealing glances at Jason, doesn’t mean to, but his mind won’t let go.  Won’t let go of the fact that Jason’s into men.  Jason’s towering over him without meaning to, and that’s another thing that drives Tim up the wall because with each passing day it’s looking more like Tim’s going to be the shortest one in the family.  He’s just so frustrated and _he can feel Jason’s body heat_.  Tim takes a deep breath to steady himself, then puts the glass he just dried down and walks away.

He joins the others in the living room where the big screen is ten minutes into the latest action movie.  Damian’s making comments about how untrained the buffoon of a protagonist is.  Dick is snickering at each one.  Tim spreads out on the empty loveseat.  There’s a car chase on screen he lets himself get lost in the show.   That is until Jason enters the room and picks his legs up physically moving them so he can sit down next to Tim.  Tim protests.  “What’s your problem with me tonight?”

“Oh come on, I didn’t even do anything this time.”

“I was sitting here.”

“You’re taking up the whole couch and there’s no place else to sit.”  That is true.  But it still feels like Jason’s doing it on purpose.

“Quiet, you imbeciles.”

Tim tries watching the movie.  He can’t focus anymore though.  Jason’s making it difficult.  He’s not even doing anything.  Tim watches Jason instead.  His eyes are glued to the screen.  The light bounces off the contours of Jason’s face in the dark.  It highlights his sharp features.  Tim’s fascinated.  And irritated again, because all it takes is one mention of Jason leaning his way and Tim can’t stop thinking about it.  Jason’s attractive.  He’s always known that, from the first time he saw his picture hanging in the manor.  But he never thought about it until now.  Right now when he can feel Jason’s thigh pressing against his own.  What did he ever do to deserve this?

Tim abruptly stands up.

Bruce notices something wrong.  “Where are you going?”

“To my room.  I’m not really into the movie.”  He sprints upstairs before waiting for a response.  Tim throws himself on to his bed.  This whole night has been wrong.  The fact of the matter is Jason ruins everything. 

 

Not five minutes into cursing his life and poor judgment in attraction the door to his room opens.  It’s Jason of course.

“What are you going to do, follow me all night?”

“Yeah.  That’s the plan.”  Jason sits down on the bed next to where Tim’s been staring at the ceiling.  Then Jason continues, “I thought you might want to talk.”

He can’t be serious.  “Really?”

“Or” -and Tim swears he sees a hint of pink on Jason’s cheeks- “make out.”

And honestly, Tim’s made worse decisions in his life.  So he grabs Jason by his collar and pulls him down on top of him.  If Jason could ruin his night, then it was also his responsibility to make it better.


End file.
